bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Manylce/Captivating Cognition - Empathy
'Captivating Cognition - Empathy' Sort of, not that much ish important: The Prologue has like almost no correlation to like 99% of the rest of the story, so don't judge the story on that. "Speech” ‘Thoughts’ 'Prologue' “LOOK OUT!” The Mountain is currently not in balance. Corpses enveloped what used to be the battlefield. The Event Bees have gone missing once again. What to do, what to do… that question hung in the air. Both Gifted Riley Bee and Gifted Bucko Bee know the danger they are putting onto the Mountain. Both know the aftermath and the disturbance around them. Both know how the Mountain used to look - bright and cheerful were understatements, it was much more than that... but now? Gifted Riley Bee is a Red Epic Bee, making it uncommonly rare. Gifted Bucko Bee, on the other hand, is a Blue Epic Bee. Both are known for their opposite attitudes and methods towards each other. The boiling rivalry was bound to start a war eventually, all of the bees knew that. However, something that makes them stand out in each of their colonies is their ‘Gifted’ status. Gifted Bees tend to be wiser, braver, all of those good attributes. In addition to those, they are also granted boosted stats, making them even more powerful than a Demon Bee. Gifted Riley Bee was frustrated. It did not know why but its mixed opinions on the Bears of the Mountain made it so unsure of its decisions against Gifted Bucko Bee. It wanted peace, but it didn’t at the same time. It wanted the Bears to leave but knew they’re essential towards keeping the Mountain prosperous. It regretted fighting in the War but knew it had to. Similarly, Gifted Bucko Bee was stressed. It was not calm and collective as usual. Stress began to take over his demeanour. There were no more Beekeepers, they’ve gone extinct, the Bears on the other hand…… Bucko Bee didn’t want to think about their fate. It didn’t know what to do, it didn’t know how its childhood rival would react. Heck, it wasn’t even sure if the change can be reversed. It’s been 1 week since the War has ended and both sides are suffering. The population of the bees has been diminishing and unfortunately, the Reds and the Blues will have to work together to fix the problem. Grudgingly, Gifted Riley Bee flew out and awaited Gifted Bucko Bee to arrive at Hive #47 - one of the last standing hives. Riley Bee remembered when the Mountain was once thriving and the honey production was booming, it was great. There were thousands of hives, colourless, red, and blue bees all working together, something that would be deemed almost impossible on this very day. What to do, what to do… how do I fix this? How do ''we fix this?'' Of course, Riley Bee’s fiery and arrogant nature won’t agree on setting up a peace treaty, but perhaps that isn’t necessary. Fighting and lighting up the heat were what Gifted Riley Bee wanted, but that was something it didn’t want as well. If everything just stopped. If every decision they made wasn’t made. If only… if only…… Category:Blog posts